Queen of Hearts
by Jane Bennett
Summary: Kenna and Bash. A love story beginning with a disaster and turning into so much more. Never the less their marriage threatens to fall apart. Bash is gone and Kenna has to deal alone with the whole court; especially Antoine who does not stop threatening her. Is there still hope for Bash and Kenna ? Can Greer and Leith help? Takes place after their fight in 2x16.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone!_

_So, as a small introduction to this:  
I have recently started to watch the series Reign and was quite taken with Kenna and Bash as a couple.  
I haven't written anything in some time and I had some time this afternoon, so I started to write this little piece, just because I felt like writing and publishing.=)_

_I hope you like it!  
Feel free to review!_

* * *

She had to choose.

There was a life she had always wanted to have.

She had always wanted to rise in station. She had wanted to have wealth and prestige.

When the King had noticed her she had felt blessed at first. There was someone who wanted her; who found her beautiful; who bowed to her wishes.

It was something that was new, thrilling and exciting and also gave her many pleasures.

Suddenly she had power and it had felt great. She thought she would rise and become someone without any worries and fears, someone one could be proud of, someone who was respected and always invited to every festive there was.

But suddenly her whole world had collapsed.

The King had gone mad and fallen apart.

The next thing she knew, she was married to the King's bastard son.

A man who would never inherit any titles or wealth.

Someone who had been bestowed with the mock title of 'Master of Horse and Hunt'!

Laughable!

The Kind had made him and her as well a laughingstock!

Kenna had felt so ashamed and embarrassed.

All of her dreams had shattered.

The nights had become dark and long, though not lonely, since she had to share the room with her new husband.

What she could not have foreseen then, was how much her life would change with Sebastian de Poitiers at her side.

He had been sweet and caring. Instead of claiming what she was bound to give him as his wife, he had let her come to him. Instead of pushing he had been patient and kind.

And suddenly, he had sneaked under her armour and somehow wound his way into her heart.

She had come to care for him and even learned to love him.

She would never forget their moment on the balcony, when Bash had professed his love for her and when Kenna had felt certain. His words hit her in her stomach back then. They had crept deep under her skin and let her shiver, though her insides had warmed at the same time. It had been an unfamiliar breathtaking feeling and everything had felt right then.

"I love you too."

The words had silently left her lips before she even knew it and she had been rewarded with a gentle smile that she still often cherished in her dreams.

Bash's smile had been so sweet while his hands had build a warm protective lair around hers. Everything had felt real and right.

"What a miracle." He had told her.

And it was.

He had never thought that he could ever love a woman like Kenna and respectively Kenna had thought the same.

For a moment everything was perfect.

But their good days had not lasted.

What had started as a disaster and turned into a miracle had soon become a disaster once again. Kenna had felt afraid of the King who had stalked her in the castle when Bash was not around.

She had found herself more often alone in her chambers while Bash was out hunting the Darkness. And when it had not been the Darkness he had other errands to run for Francis.

When the King had died and Bash had become Chief Deputy, Kenna had been thrilled at first. Her hopes for a title and money had blossomed anew.

But just as soon they had also withered again.

She knew that Bash was not interested in comfortable mansions and high society, but still she had hoped, in vain as it turned out.

The more she was left to her own, the more she felt neglected and lonely and suddenly she had started to doubt Bash. She had started to doubt their marriage.

And then Antoine came along and almost popped out of nothing, like a saviour to the starving.

He had given her his attention.

He had been charming, handsome and rich.

And he had promised to make her a Queen.

And Kenna saw her dreams again in front of her eyes:

The girl with the wealth and station that she had wanted to be.

In comparison to the lonely nights that she spent in her chambers, the opportunity seemed splendid and wonderful and she wanted to say yes!

She wanted to have it all!

A different life.

Something Bash could never give her.

But then, a couple of hours afterwards, she had felt ashamed.

Ashamed, because Bash had apologized and asked her to dance which he had never been fond of much, but he had asked her, because he knew she liked it. He had invited her to Paris, because he knew she liked it.

And all Kenna had wanted to do was cry.

Bash was so caring when he wanted to be.

He was protective and handsome and he was her husband.

He was still her Bash when he wanted to be.

The one she had fallen in love with.

If Antoine only was Bash!

Kenna shook her head and drew the curtain in front of the window.

No! She corrected herself.

Sebastian de Poitiers would never be like Antoine, King of Navarre, because he would always be Bash.

Just Bash.

No more and no less.

She had told him that he was enough.

And she had meant it!

She really had, because even now her heart told her that he indeed was enough.

She loved him.

She still did!

It was just her head that betrayed her, her head and her silent yearning that she had had for years now and which was not easy to let go.

She knew that she had to choose in the end between heart and head.

Why was life so difficult?

Why could it not be easy?

But she had the silent notion that she could only have one thing in life.

Love or Station.

Her thoughts wandered to her friend Greer who was in love with the kitchen boy Leith.

Maybe she should talk to her about it.

Kenna groaned frustrated and went to back to the window.

It was dark outside and the torches were the only light source there was.

She felt restless and uneasy.

With quick steps she left the room and marched down the barely lit corridors.

She knocked at the door and Greer opened after only a short moment.

"Kenna! What happened? You look awful!"

"Greer, I think I have been so stupid!"

Greer quickly ushered her friend into her room and let her to the window sill to sit down.

"Tell me what happened."

So Kenna told her all that had happened.

Her secret hopes and dreams, the fact that Antoine had proposed to her, Bash's attempts to make good and their fight.

"And now I have no idea where he is!" Kenna cried but Greer patted her shoulder soothingly.

"I am sure that he is okay."

"But, what if he won't come back!? What if I ruined everything!?"

"Does that mean you want him to come back?" Greer asked.

Kenna's lips puckered. "Yes!"

"Even though he cannot give you any titles?"

"I…"

"Kenna, I think, you have to ask yourself what you could live without. Titles or love. Imagine you marry Antoine and he makes you a Queen, but what if he doesn't care for you the way Bash does? Could you be happy then? Is that what you want? Or what if Bash and Antoine were the same. What if they both had titles and money and they both wanted to marry you. Can you tell who you would choose?"

Greer looked into her friend's eyes and Kenna stared back at her a little taken aback.

She sniffed and blinked.

Suddenly she looked surprised.

Shivers ran down her spine like ice water.

"Bash." She whispered and fresh burning tears filled her tired eyes. "I would choose Bash…" Her voice broke and new sobs shook her shoulders.

Greer put her arms around her and stroked her back.

"He loves you Kenna. He will come back!"

But Kenna's sobs grew only louder.

The cruel truth was that she wanted Bash and it had probably cost her her marriage to realize just that; that he was what she could not live without.

That he was enough as long as he kept treating her just like she was the only one.

Bash was a man who would always put his family before anything else.

And Kenna recognized that she had actually always been a Queen.

A Queen of hearts; of his heart.

But a Queen never the less.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am just realising that my head is full of ideas on how this could go on!_

_Originally I thought, I would write one chapter, just to practise a bit, but then your reviews came so quickly that it somehow spurred me on to keep writing the second chapter. And since, the first one was not as detailed as I usually write, I wanted to make good with this second chapter tonight!_

_I had fun writing this!_  
_And I still don't know how long this whole thing is going to be, but I am thinking, about working Greer and Leith into the story..._

_Enjoy reading!_

_And thank you so much for your reviews and follows!=)_

_(Sorry, for any spelling mistake!)_

* * *

"Shush now or you will chase him away!"

The deer sniffed at some logs on the ground while it stalked through the dense forest. The fur was a deep brown that looked like velvet in the few sun rays that broke through the leaves above.

The men watched the animal silently from out of their hiding place.

It kept stalking through the forest with its long thin legs.

Thanks to the men's experience they knew that the animal would not notice them if they stayed clear off the direction into which the wind was blowing. As long as it would not sniff their scent, they would be able to get as close as their bows could easily reach.

Bash breathed calmly. His chest heaving slowly with every breath he took.

He had always thought that deer had rather something fragile than majestic and he wondered how the title 'King of the Forest' fit it.

He surmised that it fit it just like his title fit him: 'Master of Horse and Hunt'.

As if someone had thought it funny to call an animal that could hardly defend itself, besides of running like the wind, a 'King'.

He shook the thoughts off and tried to concentrate again on the one thing that brought him some kind of satisfaction these days, the hunt.

He raised his bow and stretched the bowstring. His mouth rested next to his hand and he breathed evenly without letting the animal out of his sight.

The deer raised his head and looked around as if he sensed something.

Bash waited.

The animal's ears searched for a sound, but it didn't seem to hear anything, however it got nervous. Its whole body went rigid and all the muscles tensed.

Something fast cut through the air then and the animal collapsed onto the ground.

There was a long arrow protruding out of its chest.

And while a small line of blood oozed out of the soft fur someone cheered and patted Bash's shoulder.

"Well, done my friend! Straight into the chest!"

"I must say, bloody hell, that was something you do not see every day!" Said another, but Bash shook his head.

He walked out of the bushes towards his prey and ignored his fellow hunters. He couldn't care less about their praise. He had landed a good shot, nothing more. It might have been luck.

Though he didn't feel like he had been lucky lately.

He looked up at the sky, because he had felt a rain drop landing on his forehead.

"Come on, let's get the poor thing into the hut before the rain comes!" Said one and grabbed the hind legs of the dead deer.

Bash nodded and grabbed the other side.

* * *

The meat tasted like the wild forest.

It had captured nature's finest senses and was a blessing after days without food and hours of fruitless hunts.

The men ate like hungry men did, without manners or care.

One of them, Jean, threw the bones into the fire and sighed satisfied.

"That was a meal worth a King!"

Another mimicked him and nodded. "Since we have the King's bastard at our side, it is the least we deserved." He laughed and the others did as well.

Bash just grimaced.

He wished they had not recognized him, but one had unfortunately heard his name before and there were not many Bash's around.

"Why so gloomy, Prince?" Pierre mocked. "You are the reason we won't go hungry tonight!"

The others grinned.

And Bash wondered once again how he had ended up with these outlaws!

He had run into them weeks ago and out of a reason he didn't know he had kept them company.

Maybe because he felt like an outlaw himself. He felt out of place with nowhere to go.

While the other men mocked him and made their dirty jokes he knew that he didn't belong, but he didn't know where to go either, so he stayed.

"How 'bout a trip to the village?" One asked and raised his eyebrows with a dirty smirk on his lips.

Bash suppressed to role his eyes.

"The tavern was quite cosy last time!"

"I wonder if the red one is still there!"

The men bellowed.

"The red one was as ugly as a scarecrow!"

"And she was just as old!"

"But the red ones are more exciting!"

"They are the devils witches!"

"Think they bewitched our bastard here?" Jean yelled.

"Someone obviously did! You should really come along this time, mate!"

"Would be nice not to look into your grumpy face for a chance!" Pierre agreed. "Come on, you'll feel much better!"

Bash shook his head and declined the offer.

"Gentlemen, the Prince does not care about village whores, he was born a royal, the only one he will mount will be a Princess!" There was the laughter again as the men stood up to walk away.

"Take care that the fire won't extinct, Prince!" Someone called before they disappeared into the forest.

Bash let out a relieved breath and leaned back against a tree.

Finally! Alone!

Though he knew that the satisfaction would not last.

When he was with the men he longed to be alone, but when they were gone he felt the loneliness suffocating him.

He grabbed his hunting knife and a stick that lay next to him and started to make an arrow out of it. It was always something that kept him busy.

But not busy enough to stop thinking.

He wanted to scream and punch, but he was not the type for violence. The hunt had become his outlet for his penned up feelings.

And every night he prayed for a dreamless sleep, because while he could run away from his feelings, he could not run away from his dreams. They followed him everywhere and tortured him with wishes that were long lost.

He wondered what would have become of him if his life had been different.

Maybe he would not be here now, if the King had legitimised him and thus put him into the succession of the throne. He would have been a wealthy man.

No nobody.

However, great power came with great responsibility and Bash doubted that he would ever have been that responsible man to rule a country. Even if the King had claimed him as his own, he would not have wanted the throne.

When he had been close, because Mary had wanted to save his life by marrying him, he had always prayed that there was an escape. He had secretly prayed that someone would lift him of his burden.

And his prayers had been heard.

He had been able to slip out of the way that led towards the throne and crown. Though it had cost him Mary, he had never wanted a crown.

Cruel enough he had found something that he really had wanted. For the first time in his life he had really wanted something.

He had always been satisfied with what he had.

He was alive and well!

Wasn't that enough!?

For a while it had been.

For a while he had tasted a paradise he had not cherished enough, but he only realised that now. He had not done everything in his power to keep it! He could have done better, he should have done better!

Sebastian de Poitiers cursed and threw the knife into the earth in front of him where the blade cut deep into the mud. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there!=)

This story is building up rather slowly, I suppose, especially in this chapter, but it is needed for the setting of the whole thing!=)

So, I hope that you like it and since the chapters are not particularly long I think I will be fairly quick with uploading them!=)

Enjoy and thanks for your support!=)

Feel free to comment, make requests, follow or favourite!xxx

* * *

Kenna looked around the corner first, before she set off to walk down the corridor towards her destination. There was no one there to be seen and she took a deep breath.

She was very careful not to run into anyone else these days. She didn't want to talk to anyone and answer question that she could not answer anyways. They all wanted to know the same thing and she was tired of lying. She was tired of making up answers, because she didn't know the truth.

And then again she desperately wanted to know the truth just like everyone else did.

She would give anything to find out where Bash was!

But she didn't know it!

She didn't know anything and that made her so angry!

She looked into another corridor that she had to cross.

Why the hell could she have not stopped him to run away?

Her head turned left and right.

Empty!

Kenna rejoiced inwardly. However, since it was pretty late anyway her chances to go undiscovered were quite good. So, she sneaked on and tried not to make any other sound next to her swishing gown. She rarely put any weight onto her feet and felt like a ballerina dancing on her tiptoes, not that she thought she looked graceful while she bend down low. The hunched appearance came with the illusions one would not be seen immediately in a deserted corridor.

Kenna walked fast and had her aim already clearly in mind.

Her chamber, that had been her refuge for the last three weeks.

Suddenly a door opened and fell shut again loudly behind her and Kenna's heart sped up while her feet did the same. Maybe she was lucky enough to reach the next corner before she was discovered.

Her gown's swishing noises threatened to betray her, while she clasped her cold hands together in a tight iron grip.

"Lady Kenna!"

She stopped dead in her tracks as if the words had been an arrow that had shot her right into her back. She pressed her teeth and eyes together so much that it hurt.

_Oh no! No, please, don't!_

She drew a deep breath before she turned around with a strained smile on her face.

"Your Majesty!" She answered and watched Francis walking towards her. He looked quite serious at her and Kenna's smile froze on her face. She knew what was about to come.

Still smiling her jaw muscles clenched when Mary appeared behind Francis and walked also down the corridor into their direction.

"Kenna, have you got any note from Bash?" Francis asked straight away.

Kenna balled her right hand into a fist and her nails dug deep into the flesh of her palm. She swallowed and hoped that her voice would not break. "No, your Majesty, I am sorry."

It was a mere whisper and Francis frowned at her.

When he looked at her like this she felt that he could see straight through her and discover everything that she was hiding.

"Does that mean he is still in Paris?"

"I don't know, your Majesty. As I told you, he received an urgent message from his mother and left immediately after that."

"And nothing since? That was three weeks ago!" Francis exclaimed.

Kenna winced slightly at his words. As if she had not counted every day and hour of his absence. A lump built in her throat and she fought back the tears.

"I am sorry, I know no more."

Francis sighed angrily. "If you receive any note, any message, any rumour, tell me immediately! I do require his assistance as soon as possible!"

Kenna bowed slightly. "Yes, your Majesty."

Mary had just reached them then and she looked from Francis to Kenna.

Francis only shot her a quick glance out of the corners of his eyes, before he set off into the corridor on his right. Mary looked sadly at him before she turned to Kenna.

"Kenna, are you all right? I haven't seen you in weeks! You look shaken!"

Kenna knew that she could not keep her act up any longer, she had to get away quickly.

"I have fallen ill, that is all. But I am getting better now." She croaked and Mary threw one of her compassionate glances at her, that Kenna didn't want to see at all. She couldn't take her pity.

"So, there is no note from Bash?"

Kenna shook her head, but she immediately set up one of her fake smiles. "No, but I am sure, that he is already on his way back. He said he would not take longer than a month."

"Is everything all right between the two of you?"

"What?" Kenna's voice suddenly reached a higher octave. "Of course it is! Everything is fine! I just miss him, that's all! Er, if you excuse me now, I have to talk to some servants, before they go to sleep." Kenna bowed quickly and strode away.

Mary watched puzzled, as Kenna practically ran away from her and she could not help but wonder.

* * *

Kenna stopped only after she had closed the door behind her.

She leaned against the cold hard wood and looked up at the ceiling with a tear stricken face. Her hand hurt and she discovered that there were several moon shaped patterns looking as if blood would spill out any minute. She moved her stiff fingers and sniffed at the pain.

She could only hope that Mary had bought her act and not seen how the tears had spilled over right after she had bowed her goodbye. Kenna sniffed again and then without any warning wailing sounds left her trembling lips.

Her throat hurt and she could not stand up any longer, so she slit down the wooden door to crumble onto the floor, where she cradled her face in her hands and let the tears run freely.

Her sobs shook her shoulders and she could only hope that no one would hear her, but she simply could not hold back any longer.

She had never thought that she would ever feel so lonely again.

Her childhood had not been the rosiest.

Her father had been a hard man and after her mother had died, she had to do all the work and keep up with her father's moods. Her brothers were unable to defend her and she had sworn herself that, after Mary had taken her in as one of her ladies, she would never feel so worthless again and that she would rise in station.

She hugged her knees while burying her head in her lap and tried to get some air into her constricted lungs.

She tried to ban every thought about what she had lost.

But she could not help but wonder where Bash was and if he was thinking about her.

After Antoine had lied and ashamed her, she felt so stupid.

She knew that he was still in the castle, but thankfully, she had not seen him since.

How could she have been so stupid!?

Why would someone make her a Queen?

Some man who hardly knew her!

Why had she not trusted in Bash?

Why had she not seen that Bash was not only enough, but everything!?

Some people say you only discover what you have until you lose it, and Kenna thought bitterly that it was the cruel truth.

If only she got a chance to explain herself! To declare her love for him!

But what if she never saw him again?

And what if Bash did not care anymore?

* * *

The King of Navarre took a sip from his wine and leaned back into his comfortable chair.

The door suddenly opened and his brother came into the room with a fierce pace.

"You really are determined to destroy him, aren't you?"

Antoine raised his eyebrows and smirked devilishly.

"Pray, I have no idea what you mean."

"Sebastian de Poitiers."

"Ah!" Antoine raised his glass. "Haven't seen him in some weeks. How is he fairing?"

"And of course you are proud of your doing." Condé exclaimed.

Antoine put the glass down a little fiercer than needed.

"That bastard killed our brother! I am only taking my revenge! He will pay as much as we had to pay. I will make him suffer!"

"And Lady Kenna?"

Antoine shrugged. "A means to an end, I suppose. We will much benefit from this dilemma, brother, you will see."

Condé frowned and watched his brother suspiciously.

"Brother, what are you planning?"

Antoine smirked again with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "That brother, you will find out soon enough."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey there!_

_I am back with another chapter!_

_Kenna might have turned out to be slightly AU, but I hope you don't mind too much!_

* * *

The night had lasted an eternity, but then again it had also brought some clarity.

Kenna had had a hard time falling asleep in that large bed.

At the very beginning of her marriage, Kenna had found it strange to share a bed with a man she hardly knew, though they had really only slept next to each other at that time. Then when their relationship had changed she found comfort in knowing that someone was lying next to her.

When she had found love with Bash she had felt so secure in his arms and it had always reassured her to fall asleep to the sound of his steady breathing.

The silence now irritated her and more than once searched her hands the bed while half sleeping until she realised that Bash was not going to cuddle her that night. She rolled over onto his side of the bed and hugged his pillow tightly to herself.

His scent was still there somewhere and she gave herself over to the illusion that she was lying right beside him.

But the illusion broke with every new daylight and Kenna started to hate the mornings, the first start of the day, when she would not get a warm good morning kiss, but a cold empty bed greeting her.

However, that last night had brought her clarity, because she knew now that she had to make a decision!

Mary was already suspecting that something was wrong and Kenna could not have that. She didn't want to be the object of Mary's inquisitions.

She was already ashamed of herself, but having Mary known the truth would humiliate her in front of the whole court.

Not that she didn't trust Mary.

But Mary would send soldiers and troops on a search and she would figure out that Kenna had been stupid enough to let herself be blinded by gold and glitter instead of being satisfied with what she had.

She did not want to be forever known as the girl who was more interested in material things than emotions.

She did not want to be known as the girl who had lost her true love, because someone had dangled a crown in front of her face.

She did not want to be known as the girl who had chased the King's half brother out of the castle.

So, she had to do something. She had to act in order to protect herself and also Bash. Their reputations could not be separated. He would fall with her and so would she with him.

What would Francis say if he figured out that Bash had run away just because of her?

That she was the reason why he had neglected his duties?

It would be a catastrophe!

But what was she to do?

She knew that there was only one person who knew the whole truth and who she would trust completely with this issue.

Picking out a dark cloak she tried to cover herself as well as possible.

Unnoticed she slipped into the corridor and from there into the passage way that wound its way through the catacombs of the whole castle. She had learned the way to the stables by heart, because after all those attacks she figured that it was always good to know a safe escape route. And no one would see her leaving the castle now.

She kept tripping on the uneven floor, but she always caught herself before she could fall. Kenna could hardly see and she desperately tried to protect the small flame of her candle from extinction.

Her foot hit a stone and she let out a small gurgling sound of pain as her toes pulsed angrily.

* * *

The people in the village were too busy to notice her, so Kenna could easily reach her destination without being detected.

She knocked on the door and it didn't take Greer long to open it.

"Kenna! I have been waiting for you! Come on in!" Greer pulled her inside and closed the door. She looked at Kenna and put her hands onto her shoulders. "How are you fairing?"

Kenna grimaced not knowing what to say.

Greer's throat escaped a whine before she hugged her friend. "It will all be fine again!"

Kenna shook her head. "No Greer. We both know that it won't be!" Kenna stepped away from her and sat down at the small table in the room. "It's been three weeks! Three weeks, Greer!" Kenna sighed. "He won't come back!" her voice broke and tears filled her eyes while Greer sat down at the other side of the table.

"He has never been so irresponsible. He would have at least told Francis something, anything, but he didn't." Kenna shook her head and Greer felt for her friend. "Let's face it, he will not come back and I have to do something about it. Francis might still believe my lies, but Mary starts suspecting something."

Greer grimaced. There would be quite a commotion if Mary started to act.

"But what do you want to do?"

Kenna shrugged and sighed. "I don't know! Maybe…maybe if I received a message about…about an accident…"

"You want to kill him!?" Greer cried out being shocked.

Kenna looked torn. "I don't know what to do, Greer! I am ruined anyway. I either end up as the one who was left behind or…as a widow and if I have a choice…"

Greer sighed. She knew what Kenna meant. Her future did not look rosy. The way it looked now, she would end up alone either way, but only as a widow would she have a real chance to be accepted by another one.

Greer reached for Kenna's hand and squeezed it friendly.

The door opened in that moment and Leith stepped into the room, but froze when he saw the Lady Kenna sitting opposite Greer with red and puffy eyes.

"Maybe I should come back later…" He started, but Kenna shook her head and wiped the last tears away.

"No, please, stay. It's time for me to go anyway."

"Kenna…" Greer said, but Kenna closed her eyes in refusal.

"No. It's fine!"

Leith closed the door behind him and stepped closer. "I take it that Bash has not returned?"

Greer threw him a disapproving glance. She quickly turned to Kenna. "I am sorry Kenna, I told him what had happened. But Leith did not tell anyone I swear!"

"It's fine." Kenna told her, but her heart suddenly hurt even more.

She was glad that Greer and Leith finally seemed to have found their ways to each other, but it hurt to watch.

"No news." She confirmed to Leith who looked gently at Kenna and then at Greer who was nibbling at her bottom lip. Greer had told him that she was worried about Kenna and Kenna indeed looked bad.

Being the good hearted man that he was, he straightened and said:

"I will look for him!"

The two women suddenly stared at him incredulous.

"What?"

"I will ride out and search for him. I'll inquire in the close villages if anyone has seen him. Even if I won't find him, I am sure that I will at least be able to make out the direction in which he has left." He elaborated and Kenna swallowed looking from him to Greer who smiled at her yet secret lover.

"I…I don't know what to say." Kenna said.

Leith shook his head. "Don't worry. I am sure that I will find a trace of him!"

Greer suddenly rushed forward and put her hands on his cheeks to pull his head down for a kiss. Kenna smiled slightly at the display of affection, but their secret would be safe with her.

"You are a wonderful man, Leith!"

He smiled lovingly at Greer and wrapped his hand around her wrist.

Then he looked at Kenna. "Should I take you back to the castle, before I set out?"

"No, thank you."

Leith nodded. He gave Greer another kiss, before he walked out the door to get his horse.

The two women looked at each other.

"I am so happy for you, Greer!"

Greer smiled and then took Kenna's hands into hers. "He will find Bash! I am sure of it!"

Kenna tried to smile. "I hope so, Greer, because there is something else. I only know it for a few days now and I did not tell anyone yet out of fear, but I am with child."

Greer gasped and then grinned. "Oh, Kenna that is great! Bash will be delighted to hear that!"

Kenna quickly shook her head. "You cannot tell anyone, Greer. I don't want Bash to come back to me out of responsibility to his child."

Greer shook her head. "He will not! He will come back to you, because he loves you! I am sure of it, he would have stayed in the first place if he did not love you anymore!"

"I pray that you are right!"

* * *

With his eyes still closed he let his hand slide down the curvy body next to him.

He smiled to himself when he moved closer to the warm comfort on the other side of the bed.

He took a deep breath and the familiar scent tickled his nostrils in the sweetest way.

His lips caressed the naked curve between shoulder and neck.

The taste was exquisite and his tongue loved it.

He loved her.

A moan left his mouth and the beauty beneath him turned around and Kenna's smile lit up his whole world.

"Good morning."

"Morning." They smiled at each other and his heart missed a beat. His breath hitched and his eyes wandered to her cherry red lips.

There was a burning inside of his chest that ran like water down into his guts where it settled down. The urge to kiss those pure beckoning lips into oblivion filled his whole being. He slowly closed the distance and moved closer and closer…

Suddenly a searing pain spread in his stomach and cold enveloped his whole body. A cough shook him and he crumbled because of the pain.

"Oi, get up! We need to move!" A rough voice called out.

Bash blinked and coughed again trying to get rid of the pain that resulted from the kick he had gotten into the stomach.

The kick that had trampled and shattered his wistful dream.

* * *

_Thank you so much for your support and the lovely reviews I have received so far!=)_

_In the next chapter, there will be some more action.  
We will meet Antoine again and his partner in crime. Who will that be?  
And we will figure out if Leith is successful or if his task is not as easy as it seems. .._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys,_

_I hope I got all the mistakes, but I am not sure, so I want to apologize for everything I missed!_

_Then: Bash and Leith know each other pretty well in this fanfiction. I hope you can live with that!=)_

_Thanks again for your support!_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

It was a week since Leith had left to search for Bash.

A week without any news!

And now there was a function tonight where Mary surely expected her to attend. But Kenna was in no mood for a banquet. She would have to attend all alone. Not that she had not done that before, since Bash had never had time or any liking for those things, but there was a difference tonight.

Before she had always had the hope that Bash would surprise her and come anyway. She had managed to keep all the obtrusive men at bay, because she could tell them that her husband would be there any minute.

She could not tell this lie now. Tonight she knew that there was no hope of him coming.

Tonight she could just hope that she got through this evening unharmed.

The ballroom was full of people and already Kenna just wanted to run away even though she had just crossed the threshold.

She saw a glass of wine on a near table and quickly downed it in one gulp.

"It's going to be a long night, isn't it?" Catherine asked who had appeared behind her.

Kenna sighed, but she did not think about making up any excuses, because Catherine had figured everything out all along anyway and because she didn't care at all.

"A word of advice: You will need more than one glass; but at the end of this night, you will feel worse than now." With that she strode away and Kenna pulled a face. She didn't want any advice!

She grabbed another glass of wine from any empty table and defiantly swallowed it whole.

When she looked around she suddenly caught the eye of Antoine. He grinned and raised his glass into her direction, so Kenna quickly turned away.

She might feel worse after too much wine, but it would help her get through the evening.

However, Mary, Francis and Lola stood in front of her all of a sudden.

They greeted each other and Kenna tried for her smile not to look too artificially.

"I have good news by the way!" She suddenly burst and didn't know why exactly she said her next words, but she somehow felt obliged to tell something! "Bash is on his way back, but he got delayed by a sick horse. He could not exchange it for a fresh one, because no one wants to end up with a dead horse, of course. So he has to wait until the poor animal recovers first. But he said he would be back soon!" Kenna wanted to slap herself. It was not a good lie, but she hoped that it would be sufficient for now.

Francis raised his glass. "Well, that's at least something!"

Mary smiled and wanted to say something when the ambassador of some country interrupted them.

Kenna silently thanked that stranger for the interruption and was about to get more wine, when Lola grabbed her arm.

"Kenna, is everything all right?"

"Of course, why would it not? How is Oliver by the way?" She quickly changed the subject and was lucky, because these days Lola loved to talk about her small boy. So Kenna nodded and smiled at her while Lola told her everything about her baby.

In truth Kenna only saw her lips moving but did not hear a word her friend was saying. She couldn't concentrate and she did not actually want to.

* * *

A few hours later she reckoned that it was late enough; she had done her duty and could now retire to her chambers.

Half of the time she had spent hiding behind different columns anyway, since there really were many men that could not get enough of pestering her.

But she only wanted one man!

She told Lola that she was going to retire and slipped out of the room.

Her shoulders dropped as soon as she was around the corner and she let the straight posture she had kept up all evening long fall.

But someone stepped in front of her then and Kenna gasped frightfully caught off guard.

"Didn't mean to scare you." Antoine said amused and Kenna frowned at him defiantly as soon as she recognized who had cut off her way.

"You did not! But if you would move out of my way please, I am quite tired."

Antoine smiled. "Well, that is not quite my intention."

"Then pray tell, what is your intention?"

"Why so brusque? We had been on such good terms, once."

Kenna wanted to scratch out his eyes. "Why do you do this?" She demanded to know. "You already destroyed everything! My whole life! Isn't that enough?"

Antoine shrugged. "Not nearly."

He said it with such cruelty that Kenna shivered and all her instincts told her to run away as quickly as she could, but her feet were rooted to the floor.

"Since we are such good friends, I mean for you to tell me of your King and Queen's plans concerning Elizabeth."

Kenna's eyes widened. "Treason! Why should I do such a thing?"

"Because I might tell why Bash really left. That you were indiscreet with me and are now pregnant with my child."

Kenna's blood froze in her veins. "What!? But…how…"

"The servants talk, you know."

"You cannot do this!" Kenna's tone got a desperate note that she wished she could suppress, but panic rose inside of her. No, it was Bash's child and she had never been unfaithful to her husband. Never!

"Oh, but I think I can." Antoine answered.

"You are a monster!" She sneered. "Why would anyone belief you?" There were angry tears in her eyes now. This man made her sick to her bones!

Antoine looked at something behind her and smirked.

"Maybe because I would elaborate on how you two sneaked off from the winter festive and could not get enough of each other."

Kenna's face lost all its colour when she heard that voice behind her. Her lips trembled while she slowly turned around to face the owner of that sweet horrible voice. The one enemy that she had never considered to be this dangerous.

Claude smiled at her cruelly. "You do not deserve my brother."

* * *

Bash was tired and his limbs were stiff from riding.

He longed for a normal bed and regular meals.

The little food, he had ate lately, they had gotten by lying and hurting people and Bash was not proud of how low he had sunk. He had always had his morals.

Where had they gone?

He had once told Kenna that he lied and struck when it was expedient, that it was who he was.

It had been a lie.

He would betray, cheat and defraud when his loved ones were in danger. But he hated to be unfair. He hated to hurt innocent people. He hated when innocent people received the wrong end of the deal when he had made a mistake. He hated when someone got killed just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He was a good man.

He wanted to be a good man.

Kenna had believed him to be a good man.

But was he?

Without her to reassure him he felt empty.

The longer he thought about it, the more he wondered, if they had ever fit together or if they actually knew each other.

Suddenly there was a commotion.

He looked up ahead the road to where the voices were coming from.

"Please, it's all I have! I have four children! How should I feed them!?"

"What do I care? I am hungry as well! So give me your bread." Jean threatened the merchant on a small carriage he had stopped with his sword.

Bash frowned and was about to interfere, when the argument suddenly got out of hand.

A young boy, Bash had not seen before jumped from the cart and towards Jean with a scream.

"Let us go!"

"NO!" Bash yelled who saw with utter shock what was about to happen.

The boy jumped and Jean turned towards him.

Bash suddenly felt sick.

The blood left his face.

There was another loud scream and Jean toppled towards the ground.

A tearing sound ripped the air apart, a gurgling of a throat and the screams of the father.

"No! No! My boy! Murderer!"

The crucial scene was repeating itself in front of Bash's eyes again and again.

The boy jumped.

Jean turned.

The sword pointing towards the lad's chest.

The boy was already in midair.

And then there was blood everywhere.

"Murderer!"

Pierre suddenly pushed Bash forward. "Move you fool! Run!"

As if in trance he followed Pierre through the forest passing the cart that was quickly raided by the other men.

He ran and ran, blindly following the others until he hit a tree and stopped.

He looked up at the sky.

"Oh god, forgive me! What have I done?"

He had to get away from those men.

This was not his place.

He was no outlaw.

No ruthless ruffian.

* * *

"I am looking for a friend of mine and I was hoping that you had seen him. He calls himself Bash, is this tall, he has got dark hair and blue eyes."

The landlord of the tavern laughed. "Boy, do you know how many people come and go every day? If I had seen your friend I would not have memorised his face!"

Leith sighed. He had thought as much.

"Thank you anyway." He turned around to leave when the landlord called him back.

"Of course you could ask the ladies, if they saw your friend." He laughed dirty. "They do memorise some faces rather than I do." He laughed again and Leith raised his eyebrows.

The landlord waved at a corner where four girls sat sipping ale.

Leith puffed out his cheeks.

Those rundown looking girls could not have been mistaken for ladies.

Oh, lord, if they remembered Bash it was really bad, Leith thought, and made his way over to their table. He would never be able to look at Bash the same ever again.

He cleared his throat and the women stared up at him.

"Come back tonight." One of them said bored.

Leith opened his mouth to speak. "Uhm…"

"Can't you see that we are not in business right now?" One snapped.

"I just have a question."

"You only get a special treatment for the right prize." A blonde girl said and rubbed her fingers together.

Leith had turned red and tried to quickly set things straight. "No, I don't want to…"

"Then what do you want?" She interrupted him in a harsh tone.

"I wanted to know if you have seen my friend. Tall, dark haired, blue eyes." Leith quickly said before anyone could interrupt him again.

The women looked at him and then laughed.

"His name is Bash." He added.

Suddenly a red haired woman went quiet. She squinted at him.

"What is your friend's crime then?"

Leith didn't understand so she elaborated. "He was with a band of outlaws."

"So, he has been here?"

"Well, not exactly. This one guy just talked about this grumpy one, Bash, who had run into them."

Leith's whole face suddenly lit up as relief washed over him. "Do you know where they are?"

She pulled a face. "Probably went north, that's where they all go."

"Is your friend a convicted criminal then?" Another asked and was quite curious all of a sudden.

Leith shook his head. "No, he is a good man. Thank you for your help." He said and put a coin onto the table before he quickly left the tavern.

North, that's where he was going to ride then.

* * *

Leith spoke quietly to his horse. It had become his one close friend along the way and the two of them worked together well. Right now he was more than happy that he had purchased the mare last week.

After only a few hours he encountered a gathering on his way. From his high position on his horse he could see that there was a corpse on the wagon, covered with a dirty cloth. A small corpse.

Leith swallowed. He hated to see children die.

The people were talking excitedly and some were trying to soothe a crying man.

Leith reined his horse.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

A few man shook their heads. "No, sir, we can handle this."

Leith nodded over to the corpse and the crying man and in a low voice he asked: "What happened here?"

"A terrible thing! Outlaws!" The man cried and Leith drew a sharp breath.

"They wanted to rob the man. His boy got in the way and they stabbed him."

Leith didn't know what to say. It was a terrible thing and to think that Bash was probably with them.

"In which direction did they leave?"

"Ran straight into the forest. We are already searching for them. But if you could keep your eyes open."

Leith nodded. "Of course."

"But be careful. I am afraid they do not care who they murder. A child's killer is no man, he is a monster!" The man said.

And Leith nodded spurring on his horse and went on his way again.

He hoped that they had not had too much of an advance.

* * *

He was lost in thoughts, wondering about how Bash could be with such low people, when suddenly some branches cracked in the forest to his right and a person stumbled out of the brushwork.

Leith laughed out at the stroke of luck!

"Bash!" He called out.

Bash looked up at the rider. Leith could hardly recognise the filthy man beside him. The forest had left its traces on him.

Bash frowned. "Leith? What are you doing here?"

Leith grinned. "I am here to bring you home, of course!"

Bash raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, right."


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter took a little longer, because I am pretty busy with my last exams at uni (yay!) =)_

_But here it is without further delay!_

_enjoy reading and thank you for all your support!_

* * *

There was a lot going on these days, because Antoine had insisted on hosting a feast.

And Kenna was to plan it.

She had wanted to say no. She had wanted to scream at him and tell him to go to hell!

But she had no choice.

Ha had her in his power, but Kenna wanted to make some use of her situation and tried to stall for time.

She couldn't spy on Mary and Francis for him, which meant that she had to distract Antoine and keep on putting him off.

Her workings for the fest was a great oportunity for her to keep busy and maybe she was lucky and Leith would bring Bash back, before anything really bad could happen.

Bash would solve everything. If he only came back on time!

_Please, Bash!_

She sent a prayer towards heaven and suddenly Nostradamus who had been walking past her froze.

Shivers ran down Kenna's spine and the air around her went ice cold.

Suddenly she felt sick to her bones.

"What? What is wrong?" Catherine who had been talking to Nostradamus asked with fear visible on her face.

She knew when Nostradamus had a vision, he always wore that distant look in his eyes that he had just now.

He turned his head towards Kenna and his eyes widened.

"Sebastian de Poitiers will die." He announced and pierced Kenna with his eyes.

Kenna gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "What?" Kenna whispered. "No! No, you must be mistaken!"

Catherine looked shocked from Kenna to Nostradamus. She was not a woman of much sympathy, but she had taken a liking to the young girl.

"I saw the soldiers announcing his death!" Nostradamus went on with a smoky rough voice.

"Nostradamus, what did you say? Who will die?" Mary had heard his last sentence and walked into their midst. She looked from one to another and her eyes paused on Kenna who was shivering being as white as a sheet.

Catherine did not say a word, but Mary made the guess anyway. Her eyes widened and she turned slightly pale as well.

"Bash?" She asked. "Bash, will die?" Nostradamus looked at the floor instead of at her. That was enough of an answer for Mary. "We must find him at once!"

She decided fiercely and Kenna looked at her with panic in her eyes. "Send the soldiers out on a search!"

Kenna shook her head while pressing her hands against her face. This could not be happening!

* * *

"Kenna! Leith sent word…what's wrong?" Greer stopped in her tracks when she saw the dark foreboding face of her friend.

Kenna tried to keep herself together, but her hands were shaking violently.

"Greer…" Her voice was a mere whisper. "Nostradamus saw Bash die." She started to sob as she spoke the words which tangled in her throat.

Greer gasped and quickly wrapped her arms around her friend to keep her from trembling.

"Leith just sent word, that he is close to Bash. He is on his tracks! He will bring him back! Everything will be fine!"

"No!" Kenna shook his head. "He had been right when Aylee had died, had he not?"

"But Kenna."

"Mary knows."

"What?"

"She was with us when Nostradamus had the vision. And she is about to send soldiers to look for him."

Greer sat down and Kenna looked as guilty as she had as a child when she had stollen someone's toy.

"What more?" Greer grew nervous.

What else had happened?

Kenna sighed.

"Antoine, told me he would tell everyone that I betrayed Bash and that the child was really his if I would not do as he says."

Greer gasped and covered her mouth with her hands looking utterly shocked.

"I am to spy for him on Mary and Francis. Greer, I will burn for treason! I don't know what to do! I will lose everything and more!"

* * *

On her way back to the castle Claude managed to catch Kenna in a hallway.

"Well, well."

Claude crossed her arms in front of her chest.

She pursed her lips and circled Kenna who stood still with her head helt high to wait for the blow that would surely come. Claude had never been fond of her, but not because she had been intimate with her father, but because she was married to Bash.

Kenna had tried to ignore her and to stay out of her way, but sometimes when Claude was in the mood, she would go looking for her just to upset her.

"I misjudged you, Lady Kenna. You are more different than I thought you were."

"I am afraid I don't know what you mean." Kenna answered in a cold and distant voice.

Claude tried to suppress a smile while she scrutinized Kenna with hawk eyes from head to toe. Kenna shifted her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other and she wished that she could get out of here and far away from those creepy judging eyes.

"You could end this ruse just like that. And yet you keep quiet." Claude went on and came to a halt right in front of Kenna who had the urge to step back, but she would not shy away from Claude, she did not want to give her that satisfaction, so Kenna gathered her strength and rooted herself to the floorboards.

Smirking Claude tried to figure out if Kenna really was oblivious or still very loyal to her halfbrother. Since Kenna would not answer Claude had to elaborate her thoughts loudly.

"Let Antoine spread that it is his child! Tell in return that he promised you marriage." Claude shrugged and then sneered. "He is a King! What do you suppose he will have to do in the eyes of the world and his people? Think, Kenna!"

Kenna chewed on the inside of her cheek. She knew that in order to protect his good reputation he would have to tend to the child.

To Bash's child!

Kenna felt creeps running all over her body. It would be an even bigger betrayal than what she originally had had in mind for a short moment. Marrying Antoine despite being married to Bash seemed only half as bad than planting Bash's heir into Antoine's home.

"Bash might already be dead anyway."

Kenna who had been watching the floor looked up at the Princess with a mixture of rage and panic on her face.

"Don't say that!" She shrieked.

Claude pulled a face. "Nostradamus is mostly right, you know that. So, what would Bash want? That his offspring would grow up in a comfortable castle? Or in the streets where you would have to scrap for any bread crumbs that you got, just to starve to death in the end anyway!"

"Shut up!" Kenna yelled and balled her hands into fists.

Claude looked triumphantly at Kenna, because she knew that she had hit a spot.

Kenna's eyesight became bleary and she just wanted to run away.

She pushed Claude violently out of her way and sprinted for the door.

* * *

Later that day Kenna found herself again in Greer's small house where she told her friend everything that had happened.

Kenna didn't know what to do, because what she had not thought about until now was that she soon would have to take care not only of herself but also of a child. An innocent child who had no part in all of this intruiges and ruses. She would have to protect it from anything bad and grant it a good life.

"He would not want his child to starve!" She told Greer but Greer immediately interjected.

"But he would not want for you to starve either!"

Kenna sighed. "Bash was never one for castles and titles."

She saw his face so clear in front of her eyes that she believed she could touch him if she just stretched out her hand. She would be able to touch his smiling cheek.

"He is a good man." She said reassured by the face she saw in front of her. How much she longed to kiss those lips!

"I cannot possibly let his child be raised by a stranger, just because he has a pretty castle. I owe him that much." And Kenna made a serious life changing decision. "I need to get away from court!"

Greer looked at her with wide eyes. "Kenna, do you know what that means?" She gasped.

Kenna nodded. "Yes, I will have no more protection and no income, not that I would have that without Bash anyway."

"But you will inherit his possessions and holdings, won't you?" Greer quickly put her hand in front of her mouth and mumbled. "I mean…just in the case that…"

"Yes, but it wasn't much and even if, I cannot stay at court. Not with Antoine and Claude scheming against me and the ruling parties. I might be okay, but I have to think about my child as well. I don't think it will be safe. Ironically, I would say that the streets will be safer." She smiled sadly.

Greer nodded. "You are probably right. But, you will not starve in the street!" She added determinedly. "We will take you in! I will not leave you alone, Kenna!"

Kenna smiled thankfully at her friend. "I am very thankful to you, Greer, but you cannot hide me forever and if I learned something, then that I cannot bring other people in danger anymore, just because I want to be comfortable. It was Bash's greatest accusation of me and I carry so much guilt since then. I feel like I have to prove that I am worthy of him as the father of my child."

Greer looked at Kenna with so much proud and appreciation that Kenna had to look away.

"You are one of the bravest women I know! Never the less, if Leith agrees let us leave this place together. There is nothing that holds us here, neither of us! Let's start a new life away from all those watchful eyes and prejudices." Greer pulled at her friend's hands. "What do you say?"

"That sounds lovely." Kenna answered and the two held hands as if giving a promise.

* * *

"There's a mill just on the other side of the stream. Let's rest there, shall we?" Bash asked and Leith nodded. He still didn't trust Bash not to simply turn around again. He did not belief Leith's story about Kenna's distress. He reckoned that he had to see it himself before he was able to belief it, but of one thing Leith was sure.

He was sure that Bash still loved Kenna.

The way his eyes looked every time her name fell between them spoke volumes.

Leith could only hope that he would look just half as bad when someone spoke Greer's name.

They rode on and crossed the little stream slowly.

The horses seemed to enjoy the cool water around their legs, probably being sore and tired from all the running.

The mill was only a few feet in front of them now.

A woman was outside washing clothes.

"Who's there?" She asked when she noticed the two men coming near her.

"We are on our way to the castle and would like to rest for an hour or two if you don't mind." Leith answered. "We just want to water our horse and lay down for a bid."

The woman nodded at him.

"Come on then. I am sure we will also find some bred for you two." She wrung a shirt to put it up onto a string to dry.

"Thank you, M'am." Bash answered and rid his horse off the heavy saddle.

She nodded and went into the mill.

Leith grinned at Bash.

"What?" Bash asked irritated.

"So, you did not lose your manners after those weeks with the ruffians."

Bash kicked a stone into his direction. "Shut up!" But Leith just chuckled.

The men had somehow found a mutual understanding on their journey. Bash appreciated Leith's friendly banter. It reminded him of easier and friendlier times and he could only pray that they would return to him some day.

They sat down on the grass and the woman came back out of the mill, with a loaf of bread under her arm and two glasses of milk in each of her hand. "There you go. Tis' all we can give you."

"That's plenty, thank you, M'am."

She smiled. "So you have business at the castle?"

"Yes, we have."

* * *

After an hour they suddenly heard hooves coming along the way in a fast gallop.

Bash jumped to his feet. "Those are castle guards!"

Leith came to stand next to him, discreetly placing his hand on the handle of his sword.

The soldiers drew close, but there were only two of them.

"It is him! It is him!" One of them yelled.

Bash's features hardened.

"My lord, the Kind and Queen have sent us looking for you!" The guard announced.

"Have they?"

"Yes, my lord! We are to accompany you back to the castle."

He threw a look at Leith. "How convenient. That was our destination anyway." His tone was rather sarcastic and Leith suppressed a smirk. He was just as thrilled to have two dogs watching over them for the rest of the way.

However, suddenly the events came thick and fast.

All of a sudden, there were several people running out of the mill towards freedom.

"Get away, get away from here!" The miller yelled waving their arms just like the mill did its wings behind him. "A fire has started in the heat of the millstones!"

"The mill is going to explode!" Leith gasped quickly realising what a fire would mean in a place like this.

"We need to get out of here!" Bash said. "Everyone, get out of here! Now!"

"My Aurelie, where is my Aurelie?" A small girl suddenly cried and wrenched her hand out of her mother's grip to run back towards the condemned mill.

"Jeanne, no, leave your doll!"

"Jeanne!" The miller yelled as well, but the small girl did not listen.

Bash did not know what he was thinking; but he probably wasn't thinking at all; he was acting on reflex, when his legs started to run forwards after the child.

"Bash!" Leith yelled.

"My lord!"

"No!"

Everyone saw him running after the child and thus into the opposite direction as everyone else.

Leith stopped and watched how Bash entered the mill.

Only a few seconds later, was there a loud bang and he was surrounded by falling debris of burning wood.

* * *

_Cliffhanger!_

_The next chapter will probably be the last one, but it is only half finished so I am sorry to tell you that you have to wait a little while for it.=(_


	7. Chapter 7

_Final chapter! =( I know! _

_But this was a great ride!_

_Thank you so much for your support , your reviews and messages and a special thanks to "_the girl with the silver arrow" _for your help!_=)

_I love you all and I hope that you will like this chapter!=)  
Till next time!_

* * *

Leith stood there open mouthed in shock.

He tried to comprehend what had just happened.

The mill was destroyed. Its remains were burning hotly and brightly. The redish, yellow and orange colours stood in a stark contrast against the blue sky.

The mother crumbled to the ground and let out a cry worth the howl of a wolf. "Not my little girl!"

The miller had his hand on his wives shoulder, but could not move an inch. Frozen he stared at the remains of his existance.

Somehow it was as if time stood still for a moment.

The only thing that moved were the flickering flames.

After what felt like an eternity the soldiers started to move.

"Well, better tell the Queen the bad news!"

"Nostradamus did predict it as I heard." The other one said, while they mounted their horses.

Leith wanted to say something but did not know what.

The soldiers simply rode off, but there were other people coming. Men from the closest village who had seen the smoke and wanted to inquire if there is anything they could do to help.

Some were already about to carry buckets of water to fight the flames.

Leith walked towards the burning ruins to look at the damage.

The whole building was burning down to a pile of ashes, there was no chance that any creature inside could have survived the explosion.

Leith ran his hand trough his hair.

It could not be!

This could not be happening!

He was about to turn away in order to help the others, but suddenly he heard a soft crying sound.

He looked around.

It came from behind the mill.

Some of the trees had also caught fire.

He walked towards it.

And there right between the trees sat a small figure on the ground.

Leith ran towards it and let out a sigh of relief.

"Jeanne!" It was the girl who had run back into the mill in order to safe her toy.

She was covered in blood and was shaking violently. When Leith approached her she did not seem to be able to hear him.

"Here!" He screamed and waved towards the people. Some noticed him and ran towards them.

He looked at the surrounding area. Could it be possible?

He set off on a search through the near trees.

"Bash! Can you hear me? Bash!"

He was so nervous.

Suddenly he stumbled over something and only in looking back he saw that it was a man.

"Bash!" He knelt down beside him.

Bash was also covered in blood and unconscious. Leith shook him, but there was no reaction. Frantically he searched for his pulse point and then he waited. His fingers were trembling.

Nothing.

"Come one!" He grumbled.

But then he felt it.

There was a heartbeat and he laughed out.

"Thank you, dear Lord!" Leith ran to fetch a wet cloth and returned as quickly as possible. He wiped Bash's face and tried to wake him up.

After a while Bash stirred and Leith grinned. The injured man groaned and coughed. His face looked so painful that Leith did not dare to touch him again.

"Bash, can you hear me?"

Bash blinked. There was a loud ring in his ears. He saw Leith through a hazy fog. He saw him moving his lips, but he did not hear a sound. Bash blinked and shook his head.

"What?" The ringing subsided slightly. It was as if he was under water.

"Are you all right?"

Bash shook his head again and tried to sit up. His hand flew immediately to his head. He groaned in pain. Blood was running out of his hair. His lungs hurt like hell with every breath he took, but he was alive.

* * *

It had been a week since the explosion of the mill.

Bash was on a good way back to health. They had spent their time in a tavern in the village close to where the mill stood where Bash could be nursed back to health. He was still sore and his ears were still ringing now and then but he felt much better.

Leith entered the room.

"Here, I got you some tea."

"Thank you, Leith. For everything! You saved my life!"

Leith smiled. "I promised to bring you back and that's what I am going to do."

Bash nodded and sipped the tea.

"When do you think you will be able to ride?"

"Right now."

"Are you sure?"

Bash nodded. "Yes. The sooner the better."

Leith nodded and helped Bash up. He groaned and grimaced as the pain wandered through his whole body.

Outside they slowly walked to the stables and Leith was worried and wandered if Bash would really keep up. But with every step Bash grew more certain. With every step he fought and his movements became more fluent.

They came across a bakery were many people were working and putting food onto a cart.

"What is all that work for?" Bash asked curiously.

"Oh it is a tragedy!" Exclaimed an old woman. "The King's bastard brother died!"

Bash raised his eyebrows. "Sebastian de Poitiers is dead?" He asked and looked to Leith who turned pale.

"Yes! Can you imagine? It happened last week when the mill burned down! You must have seen him there! He went back into the building to rescue a small girl!"

Bash nodded. "Yeah, I might have seen him then."

"And the King of Navarre chose to marry now! Quite disrespectful! Even cruel if you ask me!" She exclaimed.

Bash suddenly stopped breathing as he tried to understand what was happening.

He felt shaky and suddenly Leith's hands were on his shoulders guiding him to the ground. He sat down and put his head between his knees, trying to breath.

"Kenna would never marry him!"

Bash scoffed. "I am dead, Leith!"

"The soldiers must have spread the news at court. But I swear to you that Kenna does not want to marry the King. She was desperate to get you back! We must hurry! Now!"

Bash shook his head.

Leith stood up. "Sebastian de Poitiers, you will stand up now, get on that horse and ride back to the castle! Now!" He ordered and Bash looked up at him as surprised as the other villagers who heard him.

"But…" The woman started.

Bash drew a deep breath while he looked into Leith's determined eyes.

Then he nodded and stood up.

"All right! Let's stop that wedding then!"

* * *

They walked quickly down the corridors.

The soldiers who saw them stared at them with open mouths. They stared after them, but did not dare to approach them in case they were ghosts.

There was no one particularly familiar, but a young servant girl who jumped as she saw the two men. She lost the balance over the silver plate in her hands and the plates and glasses crashed onto the floor with a deafening clash.

"Oh Lord! I meant, Sebastian…I…"

Bash quickly interrupted her. "Sarah, where is everyone?"

She was as pale as a sheet and could only stare at him frightened as death.

"Sarah, where…"

"…the ceremony…in the throne room…" She mumbled.

Bash left her standing even though she looked as if her legs were about to give in on her every moment, but he just had one thing on his mind right now.

He rushed on towards the throne room and determinedly pushed the doors open.

It was full of people and everyone turned around to take a look at who was disturbing the ceremony. There were whispers and outcries.

"Bash!"

"Good Lord!"

"He's alive!"

Everyone was talking and bustling to see if he was a ghost or indeed still alive.

Bash just walked towards the front of the room and the people formed two lines to let him through.

He stopped when he saw the happy couple.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Horses whined and hooves clambered on the cobble stones. _

_Mary looked towards the window._

_She was eagerly waiting for the soldiers she sent out to return. Everyone actually stopped everything they were doing. Kenna let the cloth she was embroidering sink into her lap. Catherine and Nostradamus stopped their talk and Francis stopped his pacing. _

_Antoine entered the room with Lola._

"_We just saw the soldiers return to court." She announced and everyone went rigid._

_All the eyes were on the doors now and every ear was listening to the footsteps outside in the corridor. _

_Finally, after an eternity, the doors opened and a servant announced the soldiers._

"_Your majesty!" The soldier bowed._

"_What? What are the news?" Mary asked eagerly._

_Kenna stopped breathing._

_The soldier looked guilty. "Sebastian de Poitiers is dead."_

_At first everyone was silent, but suddenly Kenna cried out loud. "No! No, he is not dead! No!" Her voice broke and Lola quickly rushed to her side. "Kenna!"_

"_He is not dead! No! No! No!" The tears rolled down her cheeks freely now._

_Antoine seemed to look smug though no one noticed him._

* * *

Bash stared at the couple at the front of the throne room.

The bride wore a beautiful white dress and the husband looked very dashing.

He frowned then and opened his mouth to say something, but he did not know what.

"But…"

"Bash!" Mary called and rushed forward with Francis following her. "We were told you were dead! We all thought that you died!"

"I…" Bash was cut off by Francis who hugged him. Bash crumbled in pain leading Francis to quickly let go off him.

"Bash, what happened?" Mary asked looking him over.

"Get Nostradamus!" Francis ordered, but Bash shook his head.

"Not now!" He drew a deep breath and willed for the pain to subside. He looked at the happy couple again, but the pain in his eyes had nothing to do with them.

"Where is Kenna?" Was all he wanted to know.

He looked over Mary's shoulder at his half-sister standing next to the King Antoine of Navarre.

"Probably dying in the street where she belongs!" Claude called out and Mary frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Claude just shrugged.

Bash looked furiously at her.

She smirked. "You thought she was the one getting married, didn't you?"

Leith quickly put his hand onto his shoulder. "I might know where she is!"

Bash nodded and spun around.

"Bash!" Mary and Francis called after him, but he did not stop. All he wanted to know now was where his wife was.

Bash stormed out off the castle and followed Leith to the horses. They galloped to the house where he had been living with Greer lately.

They burst through the front door.

Leith discovered a note on the table.

* * *

"_Greer! Greer!"_

"_Kenna! What is wrong? Is it the baby?"_

"_No! Bash is dead!"_

"_What? No!" _

"_The soldiers Mary sent out for his search announced his death, just like Nostradamus predicted. And you should have seen Antoine's face!" Kenna felt dirty as she thought about his eyes. Panic gripped her body. "Greer I cannot stay here! I am all alone and Antoine and…I cannot stay here!"_

_Greer put her arms around her friend. "You'll be fine, Kenna. Breathe! Did they say anything about Leith?"_

_Kenna shook her head. "I don't know."_

_Greer sighed. Fear gripped her as well, but she was going to be strong for Kenna now. "Well, we will leave then."_

"_Really? Are you serious? Greer, you don't…"_

"_Yes! I will leave a note for Leith, he will find us if he…"_

"…_when he comes back! You mean." Kenna sniffed. _

_Greer tried to smile and nodded. "Yes."_

* * *

"They're gone." Leith announced to Bash and handed the note to him. Bash quickly scanned it. His face was a mask of seriousness and he decided:

"We have to find them!"

They stormed out of the house and towards the reigned horses.

Leith nodded towards the south of the castle.

"I believe Greer would go down that road. She's told me that if she ever needed to leave she would go down there."

Bash nodded. "Let's go then."

They rode next to each other towards the forest.

Why had they not waited?

But then for what?

Bash didn't know what to think.

But he knew that he wanted to see Kenna's face. And after that he knew nothing, what would happen then he did not know.

There was a scream and Bash spurred his horse on from a canter into a gallop.

A woman screamed and he made his horse run towards it.

He wouldn't be late. Not this time.

Not ever again.

"Let go off me!"

It was Kenna's voice. He was sure of it.

He saw a cart behind the next corner.

"Help!" Greer cried when she heard the hooves.

As Bash got closer Kenna immediately noticed him and froze.

"Bash!" She gasped and she did not dare to believe her eyes. He was here!

"Let the women go!" He demanded of the man who held Kenna by the arm. Jumping of his horses he drew his sword. There were two other who rounded in on Bash from behind.

"Or what?" One of them sneered and beat with the branch in his hand into his palm.

Leith came round the corner. "Or you need to get past both of us."

He came to stand next to Bash with his own sword and the men didn't know if they should be scared or laugh.

Bash spun around and swished his sword through the air disarming one of them while hitting the other. Kenna kicked at the man holding her and he cried out when she hit him where it hurt most.

Bash was at her side after merely a second. "You okay?"

She nodded.

The man suddenly jumped at Bash and got him at the head. Bash cried out, but pulled all his strength together to fight him off. His body was still sore.

Leith fought the other two off before coming to Bash aid and slicing the arm of the stranger open.

"I think it's time for you to leave!" Leith said pointing his sword at the thief.

Bash moved next to him and straightened mimicking Leith, while Kenna and Greer stood securely behind them.

The thieves looked angrily from one to another before they withdrew hesitatingly though.

Bash slackened because he could not hold his pose any longer.

Kenna rushed towards him. "Bash! You're bleeding!"

So that was the warm sticky feeling that crept down his cheek. He shook his head. "T'is half as bad."

"Let's go back then. We didn't get far and we cannot go on." Greer said and everyone agreed.

* * *

Back in Greer's small house Kenna ushered Bash over to a chair. "We have to clean your wound."

Greer quickly brought her a clean cloth and water.

Kenna smiled at her, before she turned to Bash.

"Leith, let's put the horses back, shall we?" Greer asked and they left the room.

Bash twitched slightly when the cold cloth touched the wound.

"Sorry." Kenna mumbled, but went on.

Bash watched at her concentrated face. Her eyes that were fixed on his wound. Her lips that were pulled together in concentration.

"There all done."

"Thank you." Bash answered and looked at Kenna. He took her hand and Kenna got a soft expression on her face.

"Bash." She couldn't say his name often enough. "I am so sorry! For everything! I have been so stupid! I realised that when you were gone and did not come back that…" Her voice trembled. "…that I could not live without you! Bash, I love you and you are enough! You are! I realised that! And I pray that you can forgive me! If not now, then maybe some day. I do not care if you never get a title or start calling yourself Bash, the Bastard. I don't care! If only you could forgive me."

Bash looked at her out of gentle brown eyes.

"Kenna, I don't know…"

"Take your time! That's fine! I will wait!"

"Would you please let me finish?" He asked and Kenna nodded. "I don't know what happened while I was gone, but I know that despite all the things that you have done, I cannot forget you."

Kenna looked hopeful now.

Bash put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I want to put our differences aside."

Kenna smiled. "Then let's do that! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Bash smiled as well and pulled Kenna to him in a hug.

He breathed her in and cherished how tightly she held him.

"Bash." Kenna suddenly withdrew. "There's another thing I need to tell you."

Bash's face grew serious and Kenna was afraid of his reaction.

She fiddled around with the hem of her sleeve. "After you left, Antoine came to me and tried to blackmail me. I was to spy on Francis and Mary, but I didn't. I managed to go out of his way and tell him lies. I don't think he figured me out."

Bash frowned. "What did he threaten you with?"

Kenna chewed on her lip. "He got to know that…that…I am with child." Bash's eyes widened. "With your child, Bash!" She smiled slightly. "We are having a child."

He was speechless.

"Bash? Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Yes, but how would Antoine use that against you?"

"He would tell everyone it was his. That I was unfaithful."

Bash balled his hand into a fist. He wanted to kill him.

"You do believe me, don't you?" Kenna asked afraid that his anger was directed at her.

He looked at her.

His hand slackened.

Suddenly he pulled her towards him and his lips crushed hers. They were warm comfortable and tasted like home. Kenna kissed him with so much passion that there was no more space for doubts between them.

When they parted he pushed a strand of hair out of her face and nodded slowly.

"Yes, I do."

Kenna laughed and threw her arms around him while tear drops fell from her eyes.

She has never been happier in her whole life!

* * *

Bash had seen him walking off to the stables and that's where he followed him.

"Navarre!" He called impolitely after the king, but he didn't care.

Antoine turned around and smirked.

"Bash! To what do I own the pleasure?"

"I know what you did!"

"And what should I have done?"

"You and I both know it! Treason and you threatened my wife!"

Antoine inclined his head. "And I assume you have proof?"

Bash moved closer to his face. "Not yet!"

"Well, since me and my wife will leave in two days, you better start finding something! Or are you angry because I married your _half-_sister?"

Bash pushed him away and drew his sword. "I will find proof!"

Antoine grinned and turned his back defiantly on Bash. "Send me your troops when you found one!"

Bash wanted to drive the sword through his back!

He really wanted to kill him, but he was no murderer.

And he did not want to spend the night in the dungeon but with his wife.

She would help him get over this and he would feel so much better when they were finally living away from court.

* * *

Bash took hold of her hands and Kenna frowned slightly.

"Kenna…" His voice and look were suddenly quite serious and she feared that nothing good would come out of this talk. However, his thumbs drew soothing circles on the back of her hands.

"I know that originally neither of us wanted this marriage. I have no titles or lands which I know you long for. I am merely a bastard, I may not always be gentle and my hands are rough and calloused I don't look like much and I know that all this is not enough, but I want you to know one thing: I am yours. Truly yours. It's not much, but it's all I can give you…and I want to live with you ssomewhere away from court."

Kenna stood there in awe in front of the man she had never dreamed of marrying. Who would have thought that Bash knew so sweet words.

His eyes pierced Kenna and she snapped out of her reverie. It was her turn to say something, anything. She smiled softly ad put a hand upon his stubble.

"Bash…my Bash. I assure you that it is enough, that it is more than enough! And in fact it is everything I could ever dream of!"

"You changed."

"I have grown. But you changed as well."

"I realized that you are the most important thing in my life!"

His hands flew up to her face and his lips captured hers in a soaring kiss.

"I love you! I love you so much!"

Suddenly his face lit up in a bright smile. His hand pressed against Kenna's stomach.

"Our child?"

Kenna nodded and laughed. "Yes!" She threw her arms around his neck. "I was a bit scared that you wouldn't be happy. You are happy aren't you?"

Bash grinned boyishly. "Yes, Kenna. I am more than happy!" He spun her around and she squealed surprised and laughed.


End file.
